Sternenglanz/Kapitel 4
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 3 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 5}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 4. Kapitel aus dem Buch Sternenglanz. Verweise Sicht *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Eichhornschweif *Bernsteinpelz *Nebelfuß *Krähenfeder *Habichtfrost *Feuerstern *Schwarzstern *Moorkralle *Leopardenstern *Borkenpelz *Unbekannte Clan-Katze (vermutlich ein/e SchattenClan-Krieger/in) Erwähnte Charaktere *Jacques (nicht namentlich) *Susan (nicht namentlich) *Rauchpfote *Rußpelz *Riesenstern *Tigerstern *Mitternacht *Graustreif *Blattpfote Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Ein sterbender Krieger wird zeigen den Weg." *Leuchtende Wasserfläche Sonstige Orte *See-Territorium **Insel **Halbbrücke **Pferdeort **Alte Eiche *Wald-Territorium **Zweibeinerort **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Schlucht (nur im Original) ****Ginstertunnel ****Kriegerbau ****Heilerbau ****Nesselfleck ****Baumstumpf ****Kinderstube **Fluss *Berge *Wassernest der Sonne Tiere *Eichhörnchen *Pferd *Maus **Wühlmaus *Vogel *Kaninchen *Igel *Fuchs *Dachs *Hund Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeinernest, Frischbeute, DonnerClan FlussClan, SchattenClan, WindClan, Donnerweg, Zweibeiner, Monster, SternenClan, Große Versammlung *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge, Fuchslänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Anführer, Schüler, Junges, Heiler, Krieger, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Blattgrüne, Blattfrische, Sonnenhoch, Herzschlag, Blattwechsel, Blattleere *Redewendung: "schlimmer als Fuchsdung riechen", "dummer Fellball", "mäusehirnig sein" Wissenswertes *Seite 86: Der Satz "Squirrelflight's lip curled." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Eichhornschweifs Lippe(n) kräuselte(n) sich.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Eichhornschweif rümpfte die Nase." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 74 von Starlight) *Seite 87: "(...) die Nase in den Pelz." - Statt den Pelz müsste es "die Brust" heißen, da im Original die Rede von her nose into her chest ist (vgl. Seite 75 von Starlight) *Seite 87: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 75 von Starlight) *Seite 87: Der Satzrest "(...) keeping the lake in sight through the (...) but not venturing onto the open shore." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 75 von Starlight) *Seite 87: Der Satzrest "(...) to explore - (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 75 von Starlight) *Seite 88: "(...), sobald er fertig gegessen hatte." - Statt er (...) hatte müsste es "sie (...) hatten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von they had ist (vgl. Seite 76 von Starlight) *Seite 88: Der Satz "Brambleclaw's paws tingled with excitement." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Brombeerkralles Pfoten kribbelten vor Aufregung.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Brombeerkralle konnte seine Unruhe kaum bezähmen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 76 von Starlight) *Seite 88: Der Satz "Would they find anywhere nearly as good as here?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Würden sie hier auch nur ansatzweise etwas nahezu genauso gutes finden?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Würden sie wieder so einen guten Ort finden?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 76 von Starlight) *Seite 89: "(...), in kleinen Kästen eingesperrt (...)" - Statt Kästen müsste es "Zweibeinernestern" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Twoleg dens ist (vgl. Seite 77 von Starlight) *Seite 90: Der Satzrest "(...), narrower than the first, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 78 von Starlight) *Seite 90: "(...) von vielen Füßen niedergetreten worden war." - Statt niedergetreten müsste es "weggetreten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von worn away ist (vgl. Seite 78 von Starlight) *Seite 91: Krähenfeder wird Krähenpfote genannt. *Seite 91: "(...) ziemlich komische Weise (...)" - Statt komische müsste es "würdelose" heißen, da im Original die Rede von undignified ist (vgl. Seite 79 von Starlight) *Seite 92: Der Satz "Cold, wet, and with his belly fur clinging uncomfortably to his skin, Brambleclaw wasn't sure that was much of a benefit right now." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Kalt, nass und mit unangenehm an der Haut klebendem Bauchfell, war sich Brombeerkralle nicht sicher, ob das ein großartiger Vorteil war.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Kalt, nachh und mit eklig am Körper klebendem Pelz konnte Brombeerkralle gerade nicht entdecken, wozu das gut sein sollte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 80 von Starlight) *Seite 92: Der Satzrest "(...), not pines like the forest they had just left." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 80 von Starlight) *Seite 93: "(...), den Wegen, den grellbunten Markierungen an den Bäumen, den (...)" - Statt den grellbunten Markierungen an den Bäumen müsste es "der grellbunten Markierung an dem Baum" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the brightly colored mark on a tree ist (vgl. Seite 80 von Starlight) *Seite 93: "(...), die sich neben ihn kauerte." - Statt neben ihn kauerte müsste es "zu ihm gesellte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von joined him ist (vgl. Seite 81 von Starlight) *Seite 93: "Bei den vielen Kernen müsste (...)" - Statt Kernen müsste es "Nüssen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von nuts ist (vgl. Seite 81 von Starlight) *Seite 93: "Auf einem geschlängelten Pfad, (...)" - Statt geschlängelten müsste es "abschüssigen" oder "abfallenden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von slanting ist (vgl. Seite 81 von Starlight) *Seite 94: "(...), die zwischen den Buchen ihre breiten Äste ausstreckte." - Statt ihre breiten Äste ausstreckte müsste es "stand" heißen, da im Original die Rede von standing among the beech trees ist (vgl. Seite 81 von Starlight) *Seite 94: "Kommt mir jetzt schlimmer vor als (...)" - Statt schlimmer müsste es "härter" oder "schwieriger" heißen, da im Original die Rede von harder ist (vgl. Seite 82 von Starlight) *Seite 94: "(...) sein neues Lager errichtet." - Statt Lager müsste es "Zuhause" heißen, da im Original die Rede von home ist (vgl. Seite 82 von Starlight) *Seite 94: "(...), wenn wir die falsche Entscheidung getroffen haben?" - Statt getroffen haben müsste es "treffen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von make the wrong decision ist und sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt außerdem noch gar keine Entscheidung getroffen haben (vgl. Seite 82 von Starlight) *Seite 95: Der Satz "Everywhere does." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Überall tut es das.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das ist immer so." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 82 von Starlight) *Seite 95: Der Satz "I thinkg it's easing off." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich glaube, er lässt nach.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich glaube, am Himmel wird es heller." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 83 von Starlight) *Seite 95: Der Satzrest "(...) outside their shelter had faded away into uneven, short-lived bursts." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 83 von Starlight) *Seite 96: Der Satzrest "(...) in turn." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 83 von Starlight) *Seite 96: "(...) und abgestorbene Pflanzenteile, unter (...)" - Statt Pflanzenteile müsste es "Farnbüschel" oder heißen, da im Original die Rede von clumps of dead bracken ist (vgl. Seite 84 von Starlight) *Seite 96: Der Satzrest "(...) at the same moment, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 84 von Starlight) *Seite 96: Eichhornschweif wird fälschlicherweise als dunkelrot bezeichnet. *Seite 97: "Zweige schlugen ihm (...)" - Vor dem Wort Zweige müsste "federnde" oder "elastische" stehen, da im Original die Rede von springy twigs ist (vgl. Seite 84 von Starlight) *Seite 97: "Ich bin hier!" - Nach dem Wort hier müsste "unten" stehen, da im Original die Rede von down here ist (vgl. Seite 85 von Starlight) *Seite 97: "(...), dass ihm Bernsteinpelz gefolgt war." - Vor dem Wort gefolgt müsste "dicht" stehen, da im Original die Rede von close ist (vgl. Seite 85 von Starlight) *Seite 97: Der Begriff "fox-length", also "Fuchslänge" wird fälschlicherweise als "Schwanlänge" bezeichnet (vgl. Seite 85 von Starlight) *Seite 98: "Eichhornschweif stöhnte." - Statt stöhnte müsste es "seufzte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von sighed ist (vgl. Seite 85 von Starlight) *Seite 98: "(...) dass der Abhang eigentlich keine richtige Schlucht war." - Statt eigentlich keine richtige müsste es "nicht so steil wie die" oder heißen, da im Original die Rede von wasn't as sheer as he gorge ist (vgl. Seite 86 von Starlight) *Seite 98: Der Satz "She spun around, impatiently twitching her tail." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sie fuhr mit ungeduldig zuckendem Schwanz herum.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Mit dem Schwanz peitschend fuhr sie herum." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 86 von Starlight) *Seite 98: "Sie standen hinter einem Brombeerdickicht, (...)" - Statt hinter müsste es "am Rand eines (Brombeerdickichts)" heißen, da im Original die Rede von standing on the edge of a ist (vgl. Seite 86 von Starlight) *Seite 98: "Wie gut, dass du auf dieser Seite abgestürzt bist." - Statt auf dieser Seite müsste es "nicht auf der Seite (dort)" heißen, da im Original die Rede von fall down on that side ist (vgl. Seite 86 von Starlight) *Seite 99: Das Wort (schau) (...) an vom Satz "Schau es dir an." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 86 von Starlight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 99: Der Satzteil "There were more bramble thickets all around him, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Um ihn herum gab es weitere Brombeerdickichte, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Brombeergestrüpp gab es sonst keins mehr, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 87 von Starlight) *Seite 99: "(...), auch wenn er nicht verbergen konnte, dass ihm die Pfoten kribbelten." - Statt nicht verbergen müsste es "nicht ignorieren" heißen und nach dem Wort "Pfoten" fehlt noch ein "vor Unruhe", da im Original die Rede von but unable to ignore the disquiet that made his paws itch ist (vgl. Seite 87 von Starlight) *Seite 100: Der Satz "In a way, it reminded him of the ravine that had sheltered the old ThunderClan camp." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Auf gewisse Weite erinnerte es ihn an die Schlucht, die das alte DonnerClan-Lager geschützt hatte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Irgendwie erinnerte ihn die Schlucht an ihr altes DonnerClan-Lager." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 87 von Starlight) *Seite 100: Der Satzrest "(...) needed him to be strong, and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 87 von Starlight) *Seite 100: Der Satz "The feeling seemed to pick him up and swamp him like the waves at sun-drown-place, and for a few heartbeats he thought he would drown in it." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 88 von Starlight) *Seite 100: "(...) und die Jungen vor der Kinderstube eifrig Kampftechniken imitierten." - Vor dem Wort Kampftechniken müsste "ihre" stehen, da im Original die Rede von their fighting moves carefully imitated by the kits ist (vgl. Seite 88 von Starlight) *Seite 101: Der Satz "You're nearly good enough to be a medicine cat!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Du bist fast gut genug, um eine Heilerin zu sein!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Du kannst das fast so gut wie eine Heiler-Katze!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 89 von Starlight) *Seite 101: Der Satz "Squirrelflight gave a little mrrow of amusement." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Vor Belustigung stieß Eichhornschweif ein kleines/leises Miauen aus.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Eichhornschweif schnurrte erfreut." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 89 von Starlight) *Seite 101: Der Satz "Brambleclaw paused in rasping his tongue over his injured pad." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Brombeerkralle hielt damit inne, mit der Zunge über seinen verletzten Ballen zu fahren.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Brombeerkralle ließ von seiner verletzten Pfote ab." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 89 von Starlight) *Seite 102: Der Satzrest "(...) through the gap." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 90 von Starlight) *Seite 102: Der Satz "The WindClan warrior acknowledged his thanks with a wave of his tail." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Mit einer Schwanzbewegung würdigte der WindClan-Krieger seinen Dank.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Mit einem Schwanzzucken tat WindClan-Krieger seinen Dank ab." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 90 von Starlight) *Seite 104: "(...) und in der weichen Erde versenkt." - Statt weichen müsste es "vom Regen feuchten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von rain-damp ground ist (vgl. Seite 91 von Starlight) *Seite 105: Der Satz "I think we will." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich denke, das werden wir.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das schaffen wir schon." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 92 von Starlight) *Seite 105: "(...) und einem blassen Blattleere-Himmel (...)" - Statt blassen müsste es "blassblauen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von pale blue sky ist (vgl. Seite 92 von Starlight) *Seite 105: "(...) und blickte hinter sich (...)" - Statt hinter müsste es "unter" heißen, da im Original die Rede von below ist (vgl. Seite 93 von Starlight) *Seite 106: Der Satzrest "(...) but he did not reply until (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 93 von Starlight) *Seite 106: Der Satzrest "(...) for WindClan, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 93 von Starlight) *Seite 107: "Etwas in seinem Blick sagte Brombeerkralle, (...)" - Statt etwas müsste es "der zurückhaltende Ausdruck" heißen, da im Original die Rede von a guarded look in his eyes ist (vgl. Seite 94 von Starlight) *Seite 107: Die Sätze "Pain stabbed at the young tabby's heart. Crowfeather was ferociously loyal to his Clanmates; it wasn't surprising that he would be the first to start setting up the old barriers again." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Schmerz stach dem jungen Getigerten ins Herz. Da Krähenfeder seinen Clangefährten so heftig die Treue hielt, war es nicht überraschend, dass er der Erste war, der die alten Barrieren wieder aufbaute.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass gerade Krähenfeder, der seinen Clangefährten so unerschütterlich die Treue hielt, einer der Ersten war, der die alten Barrieren wiederauferstehen ließ." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 94 von Starlight) *Seite 107: Der Satzteil "Before they reached the top of the hill (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Bevor sie die Hügelspitze erreichten, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Kurz darauf kamen sie an (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 95 von Starlight) *Seite 108: Der Satz "Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Brombeerkralle verengte die/seine Augen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Brombeerkralle betrachtete die Stelle nachdenklich." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 95 von Starlight) *Seite 108: Der Satzrest "(...), the trembling branches the only sign of where he had been a moment before." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 95 von Starlight) *Seite 109: Der Satz "Was Tigerstar's other son a born leader, too?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "War Tigersterns anderer Sohn auch ein geborener Anführer?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Glaubte sie, dass auch er zum Anführer geboren war?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 96 von Starlight) *Seite 110: "(...), aber der Dachs ist längst weg." - Statt der Dachs ist müsste es "die Dachse sind" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the badgers are ist (vgl. Seite 97 von Starlight) *Seite 110: Der Satzrest "(...) edge of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 97 von Starlight) *Seite 112: Der Satzrest "(...) above the rustle of the branches overhead." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 99 von Starlight) *Seite 113: Der Satzrest "(...) another cat - Brambleclaw thought it was (...), but he couldn't be sure." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 100 von Starlight) *Seite 113: Der Satzrest "(...), and felt the familiar tremor of fear at the thought of what Twolegs had brought to the forest, apart from their kits." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 100 von Starlight) *Seite 114: "Angespannt sah er (...)" - Statt angespannt müsste es "zusammenzuckend" heißen, da im Original die Rede von he winced ist (vgl. Seite 101 von Starlight) *Seite 115: "(...) und warf einen misstrauischen Seitenblick (...)" - Statt misstrauischen müsste es "wütenden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von glare at ist (vgl. Seite 102 von Starlight) *Seite 115: Der Satz "Yeah, right." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 102 von Starlight) *Seite 116: "(...) mit dem Schwanz." - Statt Schwanz müsste es "Schwanzspitze" oder "Schweifspitze" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail-tip ist (vgl. Seite 102 von Starlight) *Seite 116: Der Satzrest "(...) back and forth." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 102 von Starlight) *Seite 116: Das Wort Bruder vom Satz "(...) ist mein Bruder." ist im Deutschen fälschlicherweise kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 103 von Starlight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 116: "Brombeerkralle sah ihr traurig nach." - Statt traurig müsste es "bestürzt" oder "erschrocken" heißen, da im Original die Rede von in dismay ist (vgl. Seite 103 von Starlight) Quellen en:Starlight/Chapter 4 Kategorie:Verweise